The Green Death: Special Edition
Disc 1 Commentary Commentary by Katy Manning (Jo Grant), Barry Letts (Producer), Terrance Dicks (Script Editor). Bonus Commentary With actors Richard Franklin (Captain Yates) and Mitzi McKenzie (Nancy), moderated by Toby Hadoke (episodes 3-5); with actress Katy Manning and writer Russell T Davies (episode 6). Production Subtitles Text commentary by Richard Bignell providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Disc 2 The One With the Maggots Cast and crew look back at the making of this story. With actors Katy Manning and Stewart Bevan, director Michael Briant, producer Barry Letts, script editor Terrance Dicks, assistant floor manager Karilyn Collier and visual effects assistant Colin Mapson. Global Conspiracy? A spoof report looks at the strang happenings in the village of Llanfairfach. Written by and starring Mark Gatiss. Visual Effects An interview with the story's visual effects designer, Colin Mapson, including how to build a giant maggot. Robert Sloman Interview An interview with the story's writer. Stewart Bevan Interview An interview with the actor who played Professor Clifford Jones. Wales Today Two pieces from the BBC Wales news programme - a mute 1973 film insert from the filming of The Green Death, and a 1994 item with Jon Pertwee opening the new country park that was built on the site used in the story. Doctor Forever - The Unquiet Dead Final instalment in our five-part series looking at how Doctor Who was kept alive in the years between the end of the classic series and the beginning of the new. In this unique interview, new series creator Russell T Davies and then BBC Controller of Drama, Jane Tranter, talk about Doctor Who's rebirth on television. Narrated by Zeb Soames. What Katy Did Next A look at Serendipity, the TV series that Katy Manning presented after leaving Doctor Who. The Sarah Jane Adventures - Death of the Doctor This two-part story from 2010 sees Katy Manning reprise her role as Jo Grant and a guest appearance by Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, as they join forces with series regulars at the Doctor's funeral. Optional commentary with actress Katy Manning and series creator Russell T Davies. Radio Times Listings Episode listings and features about The Green Death from Radio Times. (PDF) Photo Gallery A selection of production, design and publicity photographs from this story. Coming Soon A preview for The Ice Warriors. Easter Eggs Continuity announcements (original broadcast and BBC2 repeat). From the first menu screen on Disc 2, press the left arrow button to highlight the Doctor Who logo in the top left corner and select it. (4'07" | 4:3 | 1973, 1993) Global Conspiracy? out-take. ''From the second menu screen on Disc 2, press the left arrow button to highlight the Doctor Who logo in the top left corner and select it. ''(0'41" | 16:9 | 2004) Green Death Green Death Green Death Green Death Green Death Green Death Green Death Green Death Green Death Green Death Green Death Green Death Green Death Green Death Green Death Green Death Category:Special Edition